9 Crimes
by vmars15
Summary: Inspired by the song 9 Crimes by Damien Rice. It basically centers around the morning when Quinn wakes up and realizes that she has made a terrible mistake. One-shot.


_ To get back into writing I'm going to start writing a series of one-shots based on songs. Basically, I set my iTunes to shuffle and wrote down the songs that came up. Going down the list, I will find specific lyrics that I want to inspire or base my story around and then write from there. One-shots are much easier than stories, but it also gets me back into the habit of writing._

_ I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, if any of you have been missing me. I've been terribly busy with school, I recently got a part-time job, I finally started driving school after majorly procrastinating on it, and I have my old extra-curriculars and of course I still try to have a social life on top of everything. But now I'm back. I hope you all like this idea, and I will hopefully be back to writing chapter-stories soon. This is just to get me back in the writing spirit._

9 Crimes – Damien Rice

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I'd do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

I woke up one Saturday morning with the worst headache. My head was throbbing, and I felt like I had to throw up. I tried my best to trace the lines backwards and figure out what had happened last night. It didn't take long. I lifted myself up and leaned against my headboard when I noticed that I was not the only occupying my bed. It was obvious to tell who was next to me. He was the only person I knew with a mohawk. As soon as I realized who it was, everything from the night before came back to me.

I had been furious with Finn. He had joined Glee Club, and was engaging in eye-sex with that Alexis Arquette wannabe. He wouldn't listen to reason. I knew that though we had previously been shoe-ins for homecoming court royalty, we would be lucky to even be friends with the nominees if he continued to be in that dreadful club. He was being selfish, really. By joining that club he was not only lowering his reputation, but mine.

After Cheerio's practice I realized that Finn had left without me. He was supposed to be my drive. That's when Puck offered to drive me home. He was Finn's best friend so I figured he felt like he couldn't just leave me in our school parking lot. We sat in silence as we drove closer and closer to my house. When he parked in my driveway he asked if I was going to be alright. I broke down. I started crying and venting.

I don't know how, but we ended up in my house. I invited him in so I could complain some more. He was willing to listen. He went into the fridge and pulled out wine coolers, the only alcohol my parents drank. I was so upset that I agreed to have some. I should have known it was a bad idea to drink with Puck but I wasn't in the right mindset at the time.

The next thing I knew he was laying on the charm, and complimenting me. I told him how my mother asked if I had put on some weight, and he told me that I couldn't be fat even if I ate all of the chocolate in Lima. He told me I was gorgeous. He didn't say hot. Teenage boys always use the word hot, but he said gorgeous.

That's why I kissed him. He made me feel special. Well, the alcohol probably also contributed to it, but he had been nice. Kissing turned to heavy petting, which led to the removal of clothes, which led more touching, which ended with sex.

And now I was here, laying in bed with my boyfriend's best friend. I still had my purity ring on. There was some major irony. I started crying. I should never have let this happen? Why couldn't I have practiced any self-restraint? I had enough practice with resisting temptation for ages, but I still gave in and had sex.

This is not what I did. I was a good girl. Well, even I could admit that I had an attitude and a short temper, but I was not the type of girl who went around having sex with boys. I wasn't the type of girl who cheated on her boyfriend, even if he had been being a jerk lately.

Tears formed in my eyes. I covered my face with my hands and wept. This couldn't be real. This had to be some type of nightmare. I licked the skin beside my lips. I tasted salt. I pinched myself. It was real. This was not a dream. I had ruined everything. I tried to think of the bright side. The only thing I could come up with was that my parents had gone away to some bed and breakfast this week. That didn't make me feel much better though. They had trusted me enough to leave me alone, and I had ended up losing my virginity to not only my boyfriend's best friend, but also my best friend's ex-boyfriend, and the biggest jerk and player in our whole school.

I didn't have any excuses to tell Finn if he found out. What could I say? That he had been risking our popularity? That he was singing and dancing with Rachel Berry? Maybe that led to why I did it, but they weren't good reasons for what I did. I had been selfish, and immature. I was stupid. I was such a stupid girl. My first time was supposed to be on my wedding night. Not like this. Not in my childhood bedroom. I would never be able to look at my bed the same way again. I could barely remember what had happened.

This wasn't the right time. This wasn't the right place. It wasn't with the right person. None of this was right. I punched my mattress, and sobbed. I continued to punch the bed, trying to let out all of my frustration. I yelled, trying to make everything go away. That didn't happen. Instead, I felt Puck roll over, and his eyes were open.

"Are you dying?" He sat up. He didn't have any clothes on. I squirmed away from him. I was now more aware of the fact that I was naked as well. I pulled the sheet over me, trying to cover as much as possible.

"Go," I screamed, "This shouldn't have happened! This is a nightmare. I can't believe… just leave!"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I had to admit that it would be weird to wake up to some girl kicking and screaming, but it couldn't be that much different from what he expected.

"You remember, right? I didn't think you were _that_ drunk."

I leaned down to grab his clothes that were laying beside my side of the bed. I threw them at him. "You don't care? Finn is your best friend and you don't care what you just did to him? I knew you were an asshole, but I thought that you at least had some type of loyalty to him."

Puck smirked at me. I wanted to slap him. He was smirking at me and looking me up and down, reminding me all the more that he had been the first to see me. All of me. "It was stupid, but oh well. It happened. It's not like we're going to tell him."

I wiped my tears away. "Maybe if you care that little I should. He should know what kind of a friend you are. At least I regret it."

"Why would I regret sleeping with a hot chick?"

The smallest bit of hope I had came crashing down. He wasn't sweet, and he wasn't romantic. This was one hundred percent a mistake. I was no longer gorgeous to him. I was now back to being hot. I had given myself to a jerk. I started crying harder than ever before.

"Put your clothes on and leave. And don't ever say a word about this to anyone or I will ruin your life. I hate you. Never, ever speak to me again."

He shrugged, and got out of bed, not trying to cover himself by any means, and dressed himself.

"I won't tell anyone Quinn. Relax, okay? It was a mistake. Don't try killing yourself over it or anything."

He left and I listened as he stomped down the stairs and then walked out of the house. I sunk back into bed and cried some more.

I had broken my promise to God and my parents. I had cheated on Finn. I was a terrible person. What was worse was that I was now just like everyone else. Every Cheerio had sex with Puck. Every girl Puck was attracted to was referred to as hot. Before this I was a virgin and gorgeous. Now I was another notch in his bedpost. Just another hot girl he had nailed.

This was the wrong time. It was the wrong place. He was not the right guy. I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom. I needed a long, hot shower more than I need oxygen at the moment.

_Hope you all like it! _

_Reviews make a writer's day, so if you have the time please leave a comment. Thanks! =)  
The next story will be inspired by the song Crooked Teeth by Death Cab for Cutie._

_Until next time,_

_Happy Reading_


End file.
